Holiday!
by shirosendpie
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau murid murid "kesayangan" Kakashi liburan bersama? Bakal menyenangkan atau malah absurd?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

HOLIDAY by shirosendpie

Rate: T :3

OOC, absurd, gaje

Suka gak suka, baca aja, tapi jamgan lupa review :v

* * *

"HOLIDAY!" Sakura berteriak riang sambil memasuki sebuah mobil bewarna hitam. Ia memilih duduk di jok tengah, di dekat jendela.

"Minggir! Orang ganteng mau lewat!" cowok berambut mangkok dan berbaju ketat berlari memasuki mobil dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"AKU DULUAN!"

"ENGGAK! AKU YANG DULUAN!"

"AKU YANG PERTAMA!"

Terlihat 3 orang cowok dengan rambut warna-warni berdesakan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Naruto… Chouji… Kiba…" Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sweatdrop.

"CHOUJI! BADANMU KEGEDEAN TAUK! GAK MUAT NIH!" Kiba mendorong-dorong badan gede Chouji.

"MINGGIR NAPA!" Naruto ikut mendorong-dorong badan Chouji tetapi dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Kiba. Jadi Chouji di himpit Kiba dan Naruto dari sisi kiri dan kanan.

"YANG GEDE DULU YANG MASUK!" protes Chouji.

SRET

Kerah belakang baju Chouji di tarik Sasuke ke belakang.

DUAK

Naruto dan Kiba sukses jatoh ngejomplang ke dalam mobil dan untungnya menabrak jok mobil bukan nabrak badannya Lee.

"Aduhhh… sakit…" Naruto meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Hei, jangan macet disini dong, To!" Kiba mendorong Naruto ke dalam jok belakang.

"To, to, emang gue Parto!"

"Mirip sih…"

"APA?!"

"Peace, bro. Peace…"

Setelah suasana tenang, Chouji juga memasuki mobil dan duduk bersama Kiba dan Naruto.

Sasuke pun masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi sementara Sai duduk di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-kun~" terdengar suara babi-eh maksudnya suara Ino. Ia hendak memasuki mobil, tapi saat melihat ada Lee di bangku tengah, ia urungkan niatnya dan membalikan badannya berniat pergi.

"Aku mau di mobil sebelah aja ah." Katanya

SRET.

Lee menarik kerah baju Ino hingga ia terduduk di sebelahnya. "SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" Teriaknya gak nyambung.

"GAK MAU! AKU GAK MAU DI SEBELAH LEE, AAAAAA!"

Tak tahan dengan suara teriakan Ino, Lee reflek menendang muka Ino entah bagaimana caranya.

BUAGH!

Ino pingsan dengan pipinya yang terdapat tanda lebam keunguan.

"Hhh..." Sasuke menghela nafas lalu melirik mobil silver di samping. Di dalam mobil itu di isi oleh Kakashi, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, dan Tenten. Dan mobil itu tampak tenang sekali.

Di dalam mobil silver…

"NGROOOOKK… NGROOOOKK… NGROOOOKK…" Shikamaru sedang asyik tidur di bangku pengemudi lengkap dengan suara ngoroknya yang persis kaya badak melahirkan.

"SHIKAMARU! BANGUN, BODOH!" Kakashi berteriak keras tepat di telinga Shikamaru.

"NGROOOKKK… NGROOOOKK… NGROOOOKK…" Shikamaru masih sibuk tidur.

"Shikamaru, ayo bangun. Nanti Kakashi-sensei ngamuk lho." Hinata membangunkan Shikamaru dengan suaranya yang kelewat lembut. Alhasil Shikamaru makin pules boboknya.

"KAMPRET!" Kakashi melempar Shikamaru ke kursi samping pengemudi dengan tidak berperisiswaan. Tapi ajaibnya Shikamaru tetep gak bangun juga.

Kakashi segera masuk dan duduk di bangku pengemudi menggantikan Shikamaru, lalu menongolkan kepalanya keluar lewat jendela mobil. "Siap berangkat." Kakashi menunjukkan jempol seksinya sambil tersenyum sok keren.

CLING

Muncul kilau cahaya terang dari gigi putih kinclong Kakashi.

"Ugh, silau." Sasuke menutup kedua matanya yang terkena pancaran radiasi UV dari gigi kinclong Kakashi.

"Sasuke, ayo jalan." Kakashi mengakhiri senyum penuh kilaunya.

"Wokeh." Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya.

Kedua mobil yang katanya harganya setinggi langit itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan Konoha.

"Everybody one, one, one two three, PLEK!" Sakura mengomando teman temannya.

_Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikanda_

_Menimo tomaru supiido hanta._

_Daremo ga minatoriko kanban._

_Yeah come on! Everybody hands up!_

_Matashita na hero's come back._

_Suzou kazayoubi oru count down._

_Ikuze three, two, one, make some noise!_

Karena terlalu bersemangat, Naruto dan Lee reflek berdiri pada lirik 'Everybody stand up!'

JDUAK

Munculah benjolan yang terukir indah di kepala Naruto dan Lee.

"Aw, kepala indah nan seksiku benjol." mereka mengusap-ngusap kepala benjol mereka.

"Idih, Indah nan seksi? NGIMPI!" kata-kata pedas keluar dari mulut Kiba.

"Kiba jahat." Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Diam atau kugigit kalian." mata Neji berkilat tajam. Semuanya memilih diam. Tapi nampaknya Chouji seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Ada apa dengan Chouji?

DUUUUTTT

Perlahan tapi pasti, bau semerbak pun memenuhi mobil.

"HOEKKKK…" Sasuke dan Neji muntah-muntah, bertanda bahwa mereka hamil di luar nikah-oke lupakan. Dengan brutal Sakura dan Ino membuka kaca mobil, mencari oksigen untuk bernapas.

Yang lainnya? Pingsan dengan keadaan yang sungguh mengenaskan.

"Ada apa?" Chouji celingak celinguk bingung melihat temannya yang pingsan semua.

"Kau… gi… la… Chouji..." Kiba sekarat lalu pingsan.

"Emang kenapa sih?" Tanya Chouji bingung. Kenapa ya Chouji tidak mencium bau kentutnya sendiri? Ternyata oh ternyata, sejak tadi dia menahan nafasnya saudara saudara!

Karena gak kuat, akhirnya Chouji kembali bernapas. Indra penciumannya menangkap bau yang sangat sangat tidak sedap.

"HOEEKKK… GILA…"

BRUK

Chouji pun pingsan dengan tidak elitenya. Menimpa tubuh Naruto dan Kiba yang semakin sekarat.

Sasuke malah mesam-mesem sendiri sambil nyetir. Kenapa Sasuke gak pingsan? Oalah… rupanya idung seksinya *tapi boong* Sasuke di jepit dengan jepitan jemuran!

"Berkat jepitan jemuran Neji." Sasuke nyengir sambil nunjukin jempol mulus nan bohaynya pada kameramen. Tiba-tiba muncul sesaat sinar menyilaukan dari gigi Sasuke *bayangkan Gai versi Sasuke*. Author pun penasaran, kenapa gigi Sasuke dan Kakashi pada kinclong?

Ohhh… rupanya mereka memakai…

*IKLAN NUMPANG LEWAT*

Kakashi dan Sasuke berdiri diam. Tiba-tiba mereka memasang senyum charming penuh kilaunya.

CRINGGG… Silau men…

"Mau gigi putih kilau bersinar seperti kami? Pakai, Ninjadent! Senyummu pasti akan sangat berkilau!

CRINGGGGG SERKKKK

Kamera pun error lalu mati karena terlalu banyak terpapar sinar UV dari gigi Kakashi dan Sasuke

TAMAT

Enggaklah :v

* * *

"WOY BANGUN WOY! SAHUR! SAHUR! IMSAK WOY! ADZAN!" Neji teriak-teriak memakai toa, membangunkan para penghuni mobil hitam.

"WHOAAMMMM… Dah nyampe ya?" Ino bangun lalu garuk-garuk ketek mulusnya.

"Ayo bantuin bawain barang-barang!" perintah Sasuke.

Semua penghuni mobil hitam bangun dengan malas-malasan lalu berjalan ke bagasi dan membawa koper masing-masing ke dalam villa.

"Ayo buka kuncinya! Buka!" Naruto dan Kiba menggedor-gedor pintu utama villa.

CKLEK

Kakashi membuka pintu villa yang terletak di pinggir pantai itu.

"UWOOOOOOO!" Semuanya melesak masuk ke villa.

"Oke, pembagian kamar!" seru Kakashi. "Semua kamar ada di lantai 2. Kamar paling dekat tangga itu milikku kerena hanya ada 1 kasur double bed, Kamar di sampingnya ada dua kasur double bed jadi di isi cewek cewek. Kamar sampingnya lagi ada 2 kasur king size, di isi para cowok cowok." jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"CURANG! MASA COWOK COWOKNYA CUMA SATU KAMAR?" Protes Naruto.

"GAK MUAT LAH KAMPRET!" sambung Kiba kasar.

"Di lihat dari manapun, mana mungkin sembilan orang muat di atas dua kasur. Meskipun itu king size." Neji protes dengan kalemnya. Menjaga image soalnya.

"Bukan bersembilan, tapi bersepuluh. Chouji di hitung dua." Ralat Sai pedas tapi tetap dengan senyum khasnya.

"Hah iya tuh benar!"

"HUU KAKASHI-SENSEI ENAK SEKAMAR SENDIRIAN!" Sahut Shino OOC.

"KALAU SENDIRIAN TIDUR DI LUAR AJA SANA!" Suruh Shikamaru. Bahkan Shikamaru sudah repot repot menyiapkan bantal dan guling di sofa.

"SOFA BANYAK LOH SENSEI!" Entah mengapa Ino malah ikut ikutan protes.

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK

"DIAAAAAM!" Kakashi menampar pantat murid laki lakinya satu persatu. Ada yang kesakitan, bahkan ada yang malah mendesah keenakan.

"Sekarang, pergi bereskan barang barang kalian!"

"Ta-"

"Gak ada tapi tapi an!"

"Kita gak ma-"

"Gak ada bantahan!"

"Ka-"

"CEPAT KE KAMAR KALIAN ATAU KU TAMPAR PANTAT KALIAN LAGI?"

"JANGAN NODAI KAMIIIII!" Mereka langsung lali terbirit birit ke kamar sambil memegangi pantat mereka. Gak mau menjadi sasaran homo nya Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Oh rupanya masih tersisa satu cowok, yaitu Neji.

"PERGI!"

Neji mengurungkan niatnya untuk minta di tampar lagi pantatnya dan langsung nge birit menyusul yang lainnya ke kamar.

Tenten, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata menatap Kakashi horor.

Kakashi menghela nafas lalu menoleh ke murid murid ceweknya. Ia mengerutkan alis, bingung mengapa murid murid ceweknya menatapnya dengan tatapan takut... atau mungkin jijik?

"Apa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"KAMI MASIH PERAWAAAAAN!" mereka langsung kabur ke kamar. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang cengo melihat tingkah mereka.

Sepertinya, liburan mereka hari ini bakal merepotkan.

* * *

Akhirnya berhasil juga ya saya buat ulang dan di ubah charanya. Setelah bertahun tahun kemudian. Oh iya, saya ganti nickname yang tadinya Kuro tamvan jadi shirosendpie. Gak ada yang nanya? Yaudah gapapa :v

Tadinya pengen di satuin di sini, tapi karena males, lanjut ntar aja. Padahal lanjutannya dah selesai di ketik. Oh iya mungkin di chapter depan lebih banyak romancenya.

Sip ntar saya update seminggu lagi, atau kalau saya napsu, saya update lusa atau mungkin malah besok.

Bubay~

Neji: Jangan lupa review cyin~


End file.
